the day they took you away
by Pansy pugface
Summary: when Harry and Ron die in the battle what dose Hermione have to live for? The question is why s she being kept alive by the dark lard his self what is going to happen to her and how will come and help her when she finally gives up rated M for later in the story
1. Chapter 1

The day they took you away

The war was lost and Harry and Ron were dead. To this day she has never know why she was kept alive anthill the day the dark lard came to the cell she had been kept in for 2 years.[ The only place she felt safe in was a small jail underneath the Malfoy estate were she would be able to hide away from what the world was coming to with him in charge] "Granger" Voldemort said in a harsh tone. She did not know what to do yes the know it all book warm did not know what to do. "aww pore little girl left all on her own with no one to talk to no one that cares about her, the little know it all mudblood. What's the matter little one why you not talking to me your owner" he sneered and turned his back on her. "I am owed by anyone and especially not you….." she screamed as she larches herself towards Voldemort.

In the split second Hermione was crashed on to the floor with blood pouring out of her head. "There we go there's the spirit in her that I won't". The on lockers just laughed had started whispering to each other. "She is good as dead once he is done with her" someone said. Hermione gulped what the fuck had she done. He approached her and then kneeled by her making sure he didn't touch any of the blood that was pouring out of her skull. "I will make you beg me to let you die before I am done with you….." was all she caught before she passed out.

i know it is really short but pleas keep on reading on to the next chapter ! hope you all like it pleas let me know manny thanks

i am really excited about this one :D


	2. Chapter 2

The day they took you away

_Meanwhile upstairs in Draco's bed room _

"Drakeyyy what is the matter" pansy said trying to get closer to him on the sofa. He didn't say anything he just sat there staring at the clock. "M8t …[blasé through a pillow at him] YO dude" "what the fuck was that for you fat cunt" Draco snapped at blaze. He said it before her could even stop his self. "I am so sorry man I didn't mean it….." Draco started to apologise before Blaze stopped him "no need to apologize about it I should not have thorn that pillow at you I'm sorry m8t I know it is really shit right now and the fact that you never get a break from this madness would drive anybody insane, Including a Malfoy" he said with a smirk on his face. Draco smiled a half-hearted smile at his best m8t, he know exactly how to deal with him in this sort of mood. "much apreachatted m8t, oh and pansy if you don't give me my personal space oh i swear down I will bogy hex your ass before you can even move". After that pansy backed off big time.

"I know why both of you are hear and it is much aperacheted but really I am fine. I swear down I am fine there is nothing that either of you can do about the mad person down stars and really mu mother just worries for no reason at all, you know what she is like [he looked up to see blaze looking at him in a I know better look] Blaze don't look at me like that I am fine just leave it alone" rambled Draco not giving either one of them any eye contact at all.

" To me Dray don't take this the wrong way or anything and I know the Blaze will agree with me when I say that is sounds like u are trying to tell your self that as well as trying to make us belive it….. but we know u better than this and you really are down and I hate and I mean HATE you like this it is like u ant even hear with us right now your best m8t and the stupid cling on ex" pansy laughed at that last bit.

"Pansy doesn't say that" just as blaze said that there was a massive BANG.

"Shit what was that" said pansy

"Just chill its fine it is not coming for us pansy it's just…" blaze stopped "shit in am so sorry Draco." Carried on.

"I need to get out of here I can't do this right now I need to get out" splatted Draco

"Ok ok its fine we will go now come on lets go for a drink come on man lets go"

They all arrive in the three broom sticks and started drinking like the good old days.

"bbbbllazeee" Draco stumbled over to him

"what's up m8t, how much have you had to drink then" said Blaze

"not enough right now, [hah he chuckled to himself ] blaze I find it so hard to stay in that house, he killed they blaze not just killed them he torches them and then makes them beg for their life before he kills them and he does it 24/7 who is next m8t how is it he is running out of people he has killed everyone that disobeyed him or even the mudbloods I swear he is out of control and if we are not carful he can turn on our familes and well I have scene it blaze I have sceen it and well I can't do this he he he killed her he killed her her her…"

"Draco m8t I know I know it is not fair tory did nothing wrong she was at the wrong place at the wrong time m8t and really there is nothing you can do it I am sorry for everything I know you loved her so much."

"no no you don't get it she was at the manor because of me and if I did not wont her to come over to talk she would have not died it would have been me" said Draco starting to tear up.

"Enough Draco it is time to get over it he is getting what he wants u under his foot and his little bitch you do every little thing for him and m8t I have lost you and I need and wont my best friend back, no matter the consequences the slitherin prince and the king needs to come back to town and we will show them.

so what will happen and why is draco so not his self pleas let me know what you think and any improvements to be made :D let me know what you think the next chapter should be it might be slow updates as coming in to my exams but will up date when i can :D

thanks for reading


End file.
